Tony and Ziva
by ccarleton28
Summary: Tony is in a horrible nightmare and Ziva is the only one who can get him through the aftermath.
1. Chapter 1

**AN: I HAVE NO OWNERSHIP OF THESE CHARACTERS! THE PLOT IS THE ONLY THING THAT IS MINE! I REPEAT I OWN NOTHING!**

 **Tony came to and sat upright at his desk, he rubbed his eyes and wiped his mouth,** ** _blood_** **. The seconds that it took to register the pain in his jaw cost him, his head was thrust down against the desk.**

 **"Don't even** ** _think_** **about sitting up again," a gravelly voice ordered. Tony's hands slid off the top of the table, a pair of calloused hands on each side wrenched his hands up on top of the table. The strong force behind his head, smashing his nose into his calendar, let go and he laid his head to the side to face McGee's desk.**

 **He had come in early that morning and the rest of the team would not be expected to be here for a few hours. All he could do was wait.** ** _Wait for that sound. The sound of the elevator._** **When he heard that sound this nightmare would be over. Through this nightmare all he could think of was that little brown-haired Israeli.** ** _Ziva._**

 **When Ziva showed up looking for Gibbs last year after** ** _she_** **had been killed, Tony never expected to fall in love with her. But he did. He knew from the moment he had seen her. He loved everything about her. He loved her voice, that cute little Israeli accent, was music to his ears. He wanted so much to tell her after that first night undercover. He knew it then and he knew it now.**

 **How could he tell her? If she didn't feel the same way she could kill him. She was a trained assassin after all; but she was his little ninja. All of a sudden he was snapped out of his thoughts of the beautiful woman he had worked with for a year by another blow to his head.**

 **"Where are your team members? They won't save you. They would be glad to see you gone." The voice sounded full of hatred. But familiar. Not the voice. The accent. He was Israeli. The same as the love of his life.**

 **He managed to form only a few words but they were important, "You're Mossad aren't you?" This sentence was answered with another blow. He took that as a yes. He was an agent for her father. But now the question is how long would he have to wait for Tim, Gibbs and/or Ziva?**

 **All of a sudden he heard it. The sound he had been waiting for.** ** _Ding._** **He heard yelling. Screaming actually. He heard the next sound he wanted to hear.** ** _Her voice._** **"Tony! Tony stay with me! Do** ** _not_** **leave me! I can't live knowing you won't be coming through that elevator anymore! Tony, I** ** _love_** **you! Do you hear me? I** ** _love_** **you!" He then slipped into a bout of unconsciousness.**


	2. Chapter 2

When he woke up he was in a small room full of bright, white lights. He had a migraine that felt like a _bitch from hell._ He heard stirring coming from the side of his bed. Someone was holding his hand. He moved his hand. Their head shot up. _Her_ head shot up. Eyes puffy with tears. She was here. She had been crying.

"Hey my little ninja." he managed to say.

She said, "Oh Tony. I'm so happy you are okay. I talked Gibbs into letting me stay here and to help you when you go home." He couldn't believe what was he was hearing. She didn't know that he had heard her declare her love for him. Now that he knew she loved him too he could tell her.

"I have something to tell you." He said.

"What," she replied.

"I heard what you said." She was completely caught off guard. She didn't know what to say. She thought he had already slipped into unconsciousness when she had said all that stuff.

"What do you mean? What did I say?" she asked him with a hint of nervousness in her voice.

"Oh, you don't remember or you thought I was already unconscious before you told me that you love me?" Tony said with a sexy smirk on his face.

"Oh, that. You heard that?" Ziva said with some nervousness in her voice.

"Yea I did." Tony replied.

"So?" Ziva asked.

"So what?"

"So do you have a response?"

"Yea I do."

"Yea?"

Tony took a deep breath and swallowed the lump in his throat. He couldn't believe that he was finally going to tell her. _Come on dude. Tell her. The worse she could do is say no._ "I love you too!" he finally said.

"Really?!" Ziva said with tears in her eyes.

"Are you crying?" Tony said mentally pummeling himself for saying what he had wanted to say for a year.

"They are tears of happiness Tony! I have waited so long for you to say that!" Ziva said almost screaming. She closed the distance between them by placing her lips on his. Giving him a soft but passionate kiss. He returned the kiss. Deepening it even further. Gibbs walked in to relive Ziva just as it was heating up. He clears his throat.

"Oh Gibbs!" Tony and ZIva both yell in surprise to see their boss. They both knew they were breaking Rule #12. _Never date a Coworker._

"What is going on here?" Gibbs yelled, after all they were breaking a MAJOR rule.

"Gibbs!" They both said, with a hint of fear in their voices. Breaking Gibb's rule #12 was a firing offence in Gibb's world.

"Please don't fire us!" Ziva finally said. "I know breaking Rule #12 is a firing offence to you. If you have to fire anyone, let it be me. Tony loves this job. It is his life!"

"Ziva, what are you doing?" Tony said, wondering why she would tell him she loves him then offer to leave NCIS, and more importantly, him.

"Tony, I shouldn't have kissed you. I am so sorry. It was wrong and against the rules, so we just have to deal with it."

Gibbs, then clears his throat. He has been wanting to talk for a while now but he wasn't going to interrupt the beautiful women who was like a daughter to him. "I am not going to fire you!"

"What?" They both said completely confused.

"I am so happy for both of you! Even though I don't believe you should date a coworker, it makes me happy to see you both so happy! Can I ask you guys a question, though?"

"Yea sure, Gibbs." They both responded, a little confused but willing to answer any question their boss had for them.

"What took you guys so long?!" Gibbs asked with the biggest smile they have ever seen on his face.

They couldn't figure out why their boss was asking them why it took them so long to admit their feelings they now both knew were there for so long. They struggled to find an answer and just as they were going to answer, Gibbs' cell rang.

"Gibbs."

McGee was on the other end.


End file.
